1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser for fibers for use by sportsmen.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The direction and speed of the wind is important to golfers in planning a shot and to hunters in positioning themselves, since game downwind from a hunter will avoid the hunter""s position if they detect the hunter""s scent. For bow hunters, windage also has a significant affect on the trajectory of an arrow.
Many different techniques have been used to determine the direction and speed of the wind, each of which, however, has certain shortcomings. For example, a golfer or hunter can throw a handful of grass or dirt into the air to determine wind direction and speed but the sudden movement of the hunter may be detected by the animal. There are chemical smoke dispensers and dispensers for emitting a cloud of talc. The animal may be spooked by the chemical odor of the smoke and particles of talc may not travel far enough for the hunter to gauge wind speed.
Another technique for determining the direction and speed of the wind is a length of yarn tied to the barrel of a gun or handle of a bow. Since wind currents immediately adjacent the hunter may be misleading, a few fibers can be torn loose from the length and set adrift to check the direction and speed of the wind in a larger area surrounding the hunter. A variation on this makes use of milkweed fibers.
The dispensers for talc and milkweed fibers require a user to pull them out of a pocket and open up the top before the product can squirted or the milkweed set adrift on the wind. That can take two hands and use up precious seconds when an animal is close.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dispenser for fibers that can be openly carried on the sportsman""s person. It is another object to provide a dispenser for fibers that is compact and simple to make and operate. Other objects and features of the invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.
In accordance with the invention, a dispenser for fibers adapted to be attached to an article worn by a sportsman is a capsule with a body and a cap. The body has an annular elongated wall of circular cross-section with at least one aperture, a closed bottom and an open top. The cap has an annular elongated wall of circular cross-section with an aperture, closed top and an open bottom.
The cap has a diameter slightly larger than the diameter of the body and the open bottom of the cap fits snugly over the open top of the body and permits the cap to be rotated on the body such that the aperture in the body can be aligned with the aperture in the cap. With the apertures aligned, fibers placed in the body can be reached through the aligned apertures and pulled out in wisps for use by a sportsman.
The invention summarized above comprises the constructions hereinafter described, the scope of the invention being indicated by the subjoined claims.